Akatsuki Hawks book one: Cyclonia run
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Mysterious strangers arrive on a strange land full of terras, Akatsuki have no memories on their arrival, now they have to adapt to a world without solid ground, rated for Hidan's mouth, OC's contained in this story, :D enjoy.


Naruto Hawks: book 0ne: Akatsuki formation

I do not own Storm Hawks they belong to Nerd corps

I do not own Akatsuki they belong to Kishimoto

I do own Zigor, Rama, Lee Barrs and Terra Calypso, Upendi and Nebula

Francis belongs to Hawk Masters

* * *

Chapter one: A eventful naming ceremony

On Terra Nebula a derelict Terra near the cascades lava belt in the wastelands. On the Terra stood 11 figures in a loose circle in the dry grass medow, they were plotting what they are supposed to do now, There was no headway in the conversation.

"Why did we mother fucking agree to this?" One cursed loudly

"Because we need the experience, besides we were not successful at capturing the Jinchuuriki Uzamaki Naruto," Another voice commented.

"Since when does mr Perfect Itachi Uchila ever fail Hidan?" Another remarked.

Sniggers erupt from the group.

"Since Zigor let Uzamaki escape," Itachi replied coolly

"Not my fault, **Oh I see my failure gives you the chance to be excruiciatingly MORE perfect than you already are?" **Zigor snarked, snapping his yellow and red coloured eyes at Itachi.

"Ziggy shut up while you are ahead, 'k," Hidan stated, looking at his direction.

"Yes Zigor no Danna un, Itachi no Danna is perfect but try not to inflate his ego,un."

"Yes Deidara, So why are we here in the rain again, **You realise how many viruses and fungus are in the mud caking our feet?"**

"You insist you go bare foot brother,"

"Oh yeah-"

"Okay back to business, since Zigor became our chief medical nin, we now have twelve members once more Since Francis joined us.. this will be perfect for a squadron, I have arranged for all of us to become sky knights."

"Ohh do we get horses?"

"Shut up Tobi," ring of voices chorused out.

"Seriously do we need horses?" Hidan asked.

"From as far as my feet can see, we need a rocket powered horse to get from one village to another." Zigor remarked.

"Skimmers, I spied on a group of locals with these contraptions called skimmers they said, I still think its stupid,"

" Zetsu, your flytrap looks stupid, did you see those stares you got from the blond one." Zigor snickered

"Zigor, shut up." Zetsu muttered, "The fact you look like a neko is even weirder than my flytrap."

Everyone laughed loudly before they settled back to the meeting.

"Thank you, Zigor and Zetsu for your contributions, right we need to go to Atmosakgure to regester as a squadron."

Leader sama how the fuck do we do that?" Hidan snapped.

Leader cleared his throat as if the interruption had not occurred, "I was able to 'borrow' a ship called the 'Nebukananezzar' this will be our ship. We shall be departing as soon as we have settled a few things: Zetsu is not allowed to eat dead people in public Hidan is to tone his language down Deidara is not to blow up the place, Itachi must stay with Kisame at all times in case he gets lost. Oh to hell with it," Leader sama said ushering them on to the ship.

"Neat stuff back here, Clay-un," Deidara said stuffing his pouch with clay. A blue haired konichi entered the rusted brig, "Pein, we need to allocate jobs for everyone, this is a mission." She stated.

"I know Konan, but as crazy as our organisation is, it'll be difficult to stop them from sacrificing civilians to Jashin, Money embezzlement, cannibalism and the list goes on," Pein remarked.

"This is why we must maintain the same order of Akatsuki to this squadron, this means we need to keep a low profile for now." Pein commented as Sasori turned the engines on.

Soon the ship took off, bobbing up and down as Sasori and Zetsu tried driving it at once, this was intterupted as Hidan opened the hangar and screamed curse words on a skimmer. His balance was maintained at last.

"Hey bitches you gotta try this!". Hidan laughed, Sasori then saw Kakuzu zig zag towards Hidan. All the Akatsuki went to the hangar, 5 skimmers seven actually and three heliscooters.

Everyone picked one, Zetsu was left with a stolen Heliblade, fair enough. But something of a realisation hit him like lightning. Since when can any of them drive.

Soon the air was peppered with zig zagging, looping skimmers. As good as the Akatsuki are, they lack the ability to drive. Kakuzu struggled to remain airborne, Zetsu leaned forwards on the handles to avoid the proppellers from trimming his flytrap. Sasori was forced to be in his human body. Hirkio would not fit a skimmer.

"hn," Itachi said looking out from the ship brig, this will end up being a very nasty experiance for everyone. He didn't go to get a skimmer, he is above all that.

#clang#

Zetsu landed on the windshield and slid down onto the balcony place leeving a trail of spit in his wake. Konan sighed as he came in with a slight nose bleed.

"That was fun, **except for crashing into the windshield part that hurt,"**Zetsu said wiping the blood from his nose. Itachi remained silent. Pein rummaged around the cupboards for a map. Francis on the other hand was eying Konan.

Pein has decided to ignore it for now, he had bigger fish to fry, "Attention everyone, we need to sort out, here is the lists of the jobs we have to do,"

Each member had a sheet of paper, ond on that sheet of paper had a list:

_Pein: Sky Knight_

_Konan: Second in command_

_Kakuzu: Financial consultant_

_Itachi: Strategist_

_Hidan: Weapons_

_Deidara: Ammunition_

_Sasori: Resources and puppetry_

_Tobi: The good boy_

_Zetsu: Driver_

_Zigor: Crystal expert/second driver_

_Kisame: Mechanics_

_Francis: Sniper_

---

"Tobi is a good boy," Tobi squeaked clinging to Deidara.

"Zetsu driving, excuse me but he knows nothing of driving, Un," Complained Deidara pitifully as he was squished by Tobi's hug of death.

"Neither do you," Zetsu shot back prying tobi from Deidara only to have the masked nin stick to him like Velcro instead. Zigor smirked as Tobi clung to his little brother like a magnet.

"It likes you Zetty," Zigor snickered.

"Its not an IT is Tobi,** For the last time stop calling me that!"**

"I'll express my feelings in song .... INSY WINSY SPIIIIDER!" Zigor replied ending in a badly out of tune song at the end.

"....." Zetsu gaped with is mouth open.

"Shut up!" Pein snapped.

"Yeah Zetty shut upppy!" Zigor snickered.

"Now then, we need to think of a name for our squad, any suggesstions?" Pein asked.

"What is a name of a bird?"

"Pidgons?" Tobi asked

Vultures?" Zigor suggested

Raptors

Finches, un." Deidara declaired

Blue tits," Hidan suggested gawping at Konan's chest.

"Torrent Vultures?" Francis asked.

Pein nodded and the Akatsuki had a squad name now they have to get to Atmosakogure to register.


End file.
